gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tanz der Drachen
Der Tanz der Drachen (engl. Dance of the Dragons) war ein bedeutender Bürgerkrieg zwischen zwei rivalisierenden Fraktionen des Hauses Targaryen, der 170 Jahre vor den Ereignissen in der TV-Serie Game of Thrones ausgetragen wurde. Der "Drachentanz" wurde zu einem beliebten Motiv für die Sänger, den es war der einzige Krieg auf dem Kontinent Westeros, indem beide Seiten Drachen einsetzten. Es war auch der erste Bürgerkrieg, bei dem um die Alleinherrschaft über die Sieben Königslande auf dem Eisernen Thron gerungen wurde. Während des Drachentanzes kämpfte Bruder gegen Bruder, Targaryen gegen Taragaryen und Drache gegen Drache. =In der Serie= Geschichte Vielen Jahre hatte König Viserys I. Targaryen seine Tochter Rhaenyra Targaryen auf die Thronfolge vorbereitet, das letztes lebende Kind aus erster Ehe. Allerdings heiratete Viserys I. erneut und hatte weitere Nachkommen mit seiner zweiten Gemahlin, darunter Aegon II. Targaryen, sein ältester Sohn und Rhaenyras Halbbruder. Die Sieben Königslande waren nie zuvor von einer Königin regiert worden und viele hatten Bedenken. Gemäß dem Erbrecht der Andalen, steht ein jüngerer Bruder vor einer älteren Schwester. Allerdings hatten die Targaryens seit den Eroberungskriegen vor 130 Jahren kein königliches Vorrecht formuliert. Deshalb verlangte Viserys I. von den Lords, dass sie einen Treueeid gegenüber Rhaenyra als Thronfolgerin ablegen. Am selben Tag, an dem Viserys I. starb, inszenierten die Anhänger von Aegon II. einen Putsch und er wurde bald darauf in Königsmund gekrönt. Rhaenyra, als Prinzessin von Drachenstein, hatte ihre Machtbasis auf der mächtigen Inselfestung, wo sie sich zur Königin erhob und Aegon zum Verräter erklärte. Letztlich geriet Rhaenyra in die Gefangenschaft von Aegon II. und wurde an seinen Drachen verfüttert, während ihr Sohn gezwungen war, dabei zu zusehen. Aegon II., der im Krieg schwer verwundet wurde, starb Monate später. Der Krieg endete ohne einen klaren Sieger, doch war es der Sohn von Rhaenyra, der als Aegon III. Targaryen den Thron bestieg. Die meisten Drachen des Hauses Targaryen wurden im Verlauf des Krieges getötet und wenige Jahre später, in der Herrschaft von König Aegon III., waren sie vollständig ausgestorben. Adaption Am 10. Februar 2013 bestätigte George R.R. Martin, dass er mit HBO über die Adaption einiger seiner anderen Werke diskutiere, einschließlich der Vorgeschichte von "Das Lied von Eis und Feuer". Insbesondere wurde über die Novellen von "Dunk and Egg" gesprochen, auch wenn das Format noch nicht geklärt war, ob als Fernseh- oder Kinofilm, oder als ein Spin-Off zur Serie Game of Thrones. Es ist möglich, dass auch über die Rechte einer Adaption von "The Princess and the Queen" und "The Rogue Prince" verhandelt wurde, also der Geschichte zum Tanz der Drachen. Das HBO-Produktionsteam von Game of Thrones lehnte die Möglichkeit eines Prequels grundsätzlich ab, solange gleichzeitig die Hauptserie produziert wird, aufgrund des erheblichen Mehraufwandes. Somit sind die Gespräche zwischen HBO und George R.R. Martin als rechtliche Vorverhandlungen zu betrachten, die möglicherweise zur Bestellung zukünftiger Projekte führen werden. ---- =In den Büchern= Der Tanz der Drachen war ein Bürgerkrieg während der Herrschaft des Hauses Targaryen über die Sieben Königslande. Es war ein Erbfolgekrieg, indem Aegon II. und seine Halbschwester Rhaenyra um den Thron ihres Vaters Viserys I. stritten und der von 129 bis 131 n. A. E. andauerte. Er endete mit dem Tod beider Thronprätendenten und der Krönung von Rhaenyras Sohn, Aegon III. Targaryen. Im Frühjahr 2013 wurde bekannt, dass die Anthologie Dangerous Women, von der zuvor erwartet wurde, sie würde die vier Geschichten von Dunk and Egg umfassen, stattdessen eine Novelle enthalten würde, die George R. R. Martin The Princess and the Queen nannte und mit den Worten beschrieb "(...) the true (mostly) story of the origins of the Dance of the Dragons." Die gekürzte Fassung des englischen Originals von The Princess and the Queen umfasst 30.000 Wörter, während die komplette Geschichte des Bürgerkrieges aus 80.000 Wörter besteht, die in Fire and Blood veröffentlicht werden soll. Überblick Die bedeutendsten Schlachten des Tanzes: Jahr 129 n. A. E. * Die Schlacht an der Brennenden Mühle, wo Prinz Daemon und die Schwarzhains die Brackens schlugen und Steinheck einnahmen. * Die Seeschlacht in der Gurgel, wo Corlys Velaryons Flotte von den Schiffen der Triarchie, Aegons Verbündeten, besiegt wurde. Diese Schlacht endete mit dem Tod von Jacaerys, dem Prinzen von Drachenstein, und Vermax, seinem Drachen - sowie dem Tod des Drachen Sturmwolke von Prinz Aegon dem Jüngeren. * Die Schlacht am Honigwein, wo der jüngste Bruder Aegons des Älteren, Prinz Daeron, sich seine Sporen verdiente, als er Lord Hohenturms Heer vor den Lords Esch, Tarly und Costayn rettete. Jahr 130 n. A. E. * Die Schlacht am Roten Arm, in der die Westmänner die Flusslords besiegten und in die Flusslande einfielen, nachdem Lord Jason Lennister von dem Knappen Pat aus Langblatt tödlich verwundet wurde. * Die Schlacht am Seeufer (genannt "die Fütterung der Fisch") - die blutigste Landschlacht des Krieges am Ufer des Götterauges, wo das Heer der Lennisters von den Flusslords in den See getrieben wurde. * Der Schlachtertanz, wo Kriston Kraut, die Hand Aegons II., Ser Garibald Grau, Lord Roderick Staublin (genannt die Ruine) und Ser Pat aus Langblatt (genannt der Löwentötet) nacheinander zum Zweikampf forderte und jedes Mal zurückgewiesen wurde. Kraut wurde unrühmlich durch Pfeilwunden zur Strecke gebracht, und sein Heer danach ganz und gar vernichtet. * Die Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, in der die Zwei Verräter (die Drachenreiter Ulf der Weiße und Hugo Hammer) die Seiten wechselten und die überlebenden Winterwölfe (die grauhaarigen Nordmänner, die Lord Staublin in den Krieg folgten) sich durch eine zehnfache Überzahl schlugen. Hier fielen Lord Ormund Hohenturm, der das Heer der Grünen befehligte, und sein berühmter Vetter Ser Brynden durch die Hand Lord Roderick Staublins, der ebenfalls umkam. Es folgte die grausame Plünderung von Stolperstadt. * Die Erstürmung der Drachengrube, keine Schlacht im eigentlichen Sinne; unter der Führung des Mannes, der als der Hirte bekannt war, wurde ein wilder Mob von Raserei ergriffen. Dies brachte fünf Drachen den Tod; Willum Rois und Wehklage, das Schwert aus valyrischem Stahl, das er trug, verschwanden; außerdem starben Ser Glendon Guth, für einen Tag der Lord Kommandant der Königsgarde, und Gottfrid, der Prinz von Drachenstein. * Die Schlacht über dem Götterauge, wo es zu dem berühmten Kampf zwischen Prinz Aemond Einauge und Prinz Daemon Targaryen kam - und zwischen Vhagar und Caraxes. Es heißt, Daemon sei von Caraxes auf Vhagar gesprungen und habe Prinz Aemond mit Dunkle Schwester erschlagen, während die Drachen ins Wasser stürzten. Vhagar und Caraxes starben ebenfalls, und das Gleiche gilt für Daemon Targaryen, obgleich dessen Gebeine nie gefunden wurden. * Die Zweite Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, in der die Drachen wahrlich tanzten. Sie endeten mit dem geheimnisumwitterten Tod Prinz Daerons des Wagemutigen, dem tapferen Tod Ser Addam Velaryons und dem Tod der Drachen Seerauch, Tessarion und Vermithor. Jahr 131 n. A. E. * Die Schlacht am Königsweg, von den Teilnehmern "das Schlammige Durcheinander" genannt, war die letzte. Hier starb Lord Borros Baratheon durch die Hand des jungen Lord Tully. Vorgeschichte Die Schwarzen und die Grünen König Viserys I. hatte drei Kinder mit seiner ersten Königin Aemma Arryn, doch nur eines, Prinzessin Rhaenyra, erreichte das Erwachsenenalter. Ohne einen Sohn als Nachfolger, begann Viserys damit, Prinzessin Rhaenyra auf sein Erbe vorzubereiten. Die junge Rhaenyra wurde bei Diskussionen über die Angelegenheiten des Reiches miteinbezogen und nahm an den Sitzungen des Kleinen Rates teil. Unter dem Adel fand Rhaenyra bald eine Gruppe von Anhängern und Unterstützern. Doch als seine Königin starb, heiratete der König 106 n. A. E. erneut, diesmal Alicent Hohenturm und hatte vier weitere Kinder mit ihr, einschließlich drei Söhnen, der älteste wurde Aegon genannt. Dennoch stärkte Viserys I. die Position von Rhaenyras in der Nachfolge; er verheiratete sie mit Ser Laenor Velaryon – indem durch seine Mutter selbst Targaryen-Blut floss, Prinzessin Rhaenys. Rhaenyra gebar drei Söhne während ihrer Ehe, obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass der Vater der Jungen nicht Ser Laenor war, sondern Ser Harwin Kraft. Als Laenor Velaryon starb, heiratete Rhaenyra erneut, diesmal ihren Onkel Prinz Daemon Targaryen, den jüngeren Bruder von Viserys I. Targaryen. Ihre Söhne von ihm waren der zukünftige Aegon III. (in seiner Jugend Aegon der Jüngere genannt, um ihn von seinem Onkel, Aegon II., zu unterscheiden, der aus diesem Grund Aegon der Ältere genannt wurde) und Viserys II. Targaryen. Die Absicht ihres Vaters, dass Rhaenyra ihm auf den Thron folgen sollte, wurde öffentlich durch die Verkündung und dem Testament von Viserys I. Targaryen. In 105 n. A. E., beugten sich hunderte von Lords und Ritter mit Landbesitz vor der Prinzessin Rhaenyra. In 111 n. A. E. fand ein großes Turnier in Königsmund statt, zu Ehren des fünften Jahrestages der Ehe des Königs mit Königin Alicent. Beim Eröffnungsfest, trug die Königin ein grünes Kleid, während Prinzessin Rhaenyra in den pathetischen Farben der Targaryens gekleidet war, rot und schwarz. Dieser Unterschied wurde wahrgenommen und danach war es Brauch, die Fraktion der Königin als "Die Grünen" und die Fraktion der Prinzessin als "Die Schwarzen" zu bezeichnen. Beim Turnier selbst, waren die Schwarzen besser aufgestellt, denn Ser Kriston Kraut, der Streiter der Prinzessin hob alle Kämpfer der Königin aus dem Sattel, einschließlich zwei ihrer Vettern und ihren jüngsten Bruder, Ser Gwayne Hightower. Das Verhältnis zwischen Rhaenyra und Alicent verschlechterte sich bereits früh, nach der Ehe zwischen Alicent und Viserys, da beide Frauen versuchten, die erste Lady des Reiches zu sein, von der es nur eine geben konnte. Als Konsequenz ihrer schlechten Beziehung, nahm Alicent die Söhne von Rhaenyras nicht an. Bereits zu Beginn von Viserys Herrschaft hegte Ser Otto Hohenturm eine Abneigung gegenüber Prinz Daemon, auch wenn die genauen Gründe nicht bekannt sind. Treffen des Kleinen Rates Nach dem Tod von König Viserys I. Targaryen, am dritten Tag des dritten Monats im Jahr 129 n. A. E., sandten Königin Alicent und Ser Kriston Kraut die Königsgarde aus, um die Mitglieder des Kleinen Rates zu versammeln. Während des Gespräches, wechselte die Konversation schnell auf Rhaenyras Krönung, doch Ser Otto Hohenturm, die Hand des Königs, meinte, dass ein neuer König gekrönt werden muss, während Lord Lyman Biengraben, der Meister der Münze, stattdessen Rhaenyra zur Königin krönen wollte. Lord Biengraben plädierte für Rhaenyra, doch mehrere andere Mitglieder des Rates widersprachen ihm. Ser Tyland Lennister argumentierte, dass sie den Eid von 105 n. A. E. nicht abgelegt hatten und dieser vierundzwanzig Jahre zurücklag. Jasper Wyld erwähnte, dass sich der Alte König, Jaehaerys I. Targaryen, zweimal für einen männlichen Erben entschied, statt eines weiblichen Erben und deren Nachkommen. Ser Otto erinnerte alle daran, dass Rhaenyra mit Daemon verheiratet war, der zum wahren Herrscher aufsteigen würde, sollte Rhaenyra die Krone gewinnen. Beide Hohenturms behaupteten, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Kinder von Alicent ihr Leben verlieren würden, wenn Rhaenyra den Thron besteigt. Es wurde später gesagt, dass Prinz Aegon II. nur widerwillig die Krone akzeptierte, doch ansonsten wären seine Mutter, Brüder, Schwester und Kinder durch Rhaenyra ermordet worden. Großmaester Orwyl prognostizierte einen Krieg, weil er glaubte, dass Rhaenyras niemals Willens sein würde, ihr Geburtsrecht aufzugeben, da sie über Drachen verfügte. Lord Biengraben erklärte weiterhin seine Freundschaft zu Rhaenyra und dass er an keiner Verschwörung beteiligt sein wolle, mit der ihr die Krone geraubt wird. Er erhob sich, um die Sitzung zu verlassen, doch Ser Kriston Kraut zwang ihn zurück auf seinen Stuhl und öffnete ihm die Kehle. Dies machte Lord Biengraben zum ersten Opfer des Drachentanzes. Nach dem Tod von Biengraben, schmiedete der Grüne Rat seine Pläne, schwor seine Loyalität zum neuen König und ließ jeden in Königsmund inhaftieren, der loyal gegenüber Rhaenyra sein könnte. An all diejenigen, die loyal zu Aegon stehen könnten, wurden Raben gesandt. Unterdessen weilte Rhaenyra auf Drachenstein, unwissend, was geschehen war. Krönung von Aegon II. Targaryen Prinz Aemond wurde nach Sturmkap geschickt, um sich mit einer von Lord Borros Töchtern zu verloben, damit dieser für Aegon II. kämpfte. Als er aufbrach, drang ein Gestank aus den Gemächern von Viserys I. und verbreitete sich über Maegors Feste, sieben Tage nach dem Tod von Viserys, dieser wurde nun in Königsmund bekannt und die Schweigende Schwestern wurde zu ihm gelassen. Aegons Krönung wurde in kürzester Zeit vorbereitet. Ser Kriston Kraut setzte Aegon die Krone von Aegon dem Eroberer auf, während Alicent Hohenturm eine Krone auf das Haupt von Aegons Königin legte, seiner Schwester Helaena. In der Nacht vor Aegons Körnung fand jedoch der erste Seitenwechsel statt. Ser Steffon Finsterlyn verließ die Stadt, gemeinsam mit anderen Dingen, darunter die Krone, die von Viserys I. und Jaehaerys I. getragen wurde. Auf Drachenstein erfuhr Rhaenyra vom Tod ihres Vaters und dem Verrat ihrer Geschwister. Durch die Wut erlitt sie eine Frühgeburt, lag drei Tage nieder und gebar eine verformte Todgeburt, ein Mädchen, das sie Visenya nannte. Als Antwort auf Aegons Verrat, schwor Rhaenyra Rache an den Grünen zu nehmen. Gründung des Schwarzen Rates Rhaenyra gründete ihren eigenen Rat auf Drachenstein, den Schwarzen Rat. Teilnehmer waren unter anderem, Rhaenyras Gemahl Daemon, ihre drei ältesten Söhne Jacaerys, Lucerys und Joffrey, Lord Corlys Velaryon, sowie dessen Gemahlin, Prinzessin Rhaenys. Obwohl sie mehr Drachen besaßen, wussten die Schwarzen, dass es ihnen keinen Vorteil verschaffte, denn die Grünen verfügten über Vhagar und von den neun Drachen der Schwarzen, waren nur fünf groß genug, um mit ihnen in einer Schlacht zu kämpfen. Im Glauben, Verbündete in den Flusslanden zu haben, die nur darauf warteten, sich an einem Ort zu versammeln, entschied sich Prinz Daemon dafür, mit seinem Drachen Caraxes Harrenhal als Stützpunkt zu erobern, während Rhaenyra auf Drachenstein bleiben würde, um sich zu erholen. Haus Velaryon sollte die Gurgel abriegeln und Prinzessin Rhaenys äußerte ihre Hoffnung, dass es Aegon den Älteren zu einem Angriff verleiten würde, da sie ihn für einen unerfahrenen Jungen hielt. Prinzessin Rhaenys war überzeugt, dass sich Sturmkap für Rhaenyra entscheiden würde, weil Lord Boremund, der verstobene Vater von Lord Booros, schon immer ein Unterstützer von Rhaenyra gewesen war. Obwohl sie glaubten, dass der Norden zu abgelegen sei, um eine entscheidende Rolle im Krieg zu spielen, entschieden die Schwarzen, auch an die dortigen Lords Botschaften zu versenden. Jacaerys, der Erbe von Rhaenyras, überbrachte eine Nachricht an Jeyne Arryn, die Jungfrau des Grünen Tals, den Starks von Winterfell und die Manderlys von Weißwasserhafen. Lucerys, Rhaenyras Zweitgeborener, ging nach Sturmkap, eine kürzere und gefahrlosere Reise, gemäß den Schwarzen. Nach diesen wichtigen Entscheidungen wurde Rhaenyra zur Königin gekrönt mit der Krone, die bereits ihr Vater und Großvater getragen hatten, dank Ser Steffon Finsterlyn, der aus Königsmund eintraf. Prinz Daemon, Rhaenyras Gemahl, wurde zum Beschützer des Reiches ernannt und Jacaerys offiziell zum Prinzen von Drachenstein und damit Erben des Eisernen Throns. Otto Hohenturm und Königin Alicent wurden zu Verrätern erklärt und Rhaenyra versprach ihren Halbgeschwistern Vergebung, wenn sie das Knie beugten. Als er von dieser Entwicklungen hörte, erklärte König Aegon II. seinerseits Rhaenyra und Daemon zu Verrätern. In der Hoffnung auf eine friedliche Beilegung des nahendes Konflikts, wurde Großmaester Orwyl erlaubt, nach Drachenstein zu reisen und mit Rhaenyra zu sprechen. Er bot Rhaenyra und ihren Unterstützer großzügige Bedingungen an, doch Rhaenyra lehnte diese ab. Bald darauf, setzten die Schiffe von Lord Corlys Segel, um die Gurgel zu blockieren, die Brüder Jacaerys sowie Lucerys brachen mit ihren Drachen und den Botschaften an die Lords auf und Daemon begab sich auf Caraxes zum Trident. Harrenhal fiel schnell an Daemon. Ser Simon Strong, der gealterte Kastellan, wurde gefangengenommen. Daemon hatte ein dutzend wertvolle Geiseln, einschließlich Ser Simon und seinen Enkeln. In der Zwischenzeit gewann Jacaerys die Unterstützung von Lady Arryn und Lord Manderly, dem Haus Borrell und Sunderland, sowie Cregan Stark für die Sache von Rhaenyra. Mit Cregan wurde der Pakt von Eis und Feuer geschlossen. Kriegsverlauf Tanz über der Sturmbucht Lucerys flog nach Sturmkap und kam dort vor einem aufziehenden Sturm an. Bei seinem Eintreffen fand er dort jedoch Prinz Aemond und den Drachen Vhagar vor. Aemond versuchte mit Lucerys einen Kampf zu provozieren, beleidigte ihn, nannte ihn einen Kraft-Bastard, doch Lucerys hatte seiner Mutter geschworen, dass er nicht kämpfen würde, ignorierte ihn und überbrachte stattdessen die Botschaft an Lord Borros. Lord Borros reagierte, indem er fragte, welche seiner Töchter Lucerys heiraten würde, sollte er tun, was Rhaenyra von ihm verlangt. Lucerys, der bereits verlobt war, antwortete ihm, dass er keine seiner Töchter heiraten könne, weshalb er von Lord Borros entlassen wurde. Aemond zog sein Schwert, ehe Lucerys gehen konnte und die Männer von Lord Borros mussten ihn zurückhalten. Daraufhin ging Lucerys nach draußen und bestieg seinen Drachen Arrax. Währenddessen sagte Lord Borros zu Aemond, dass er ihm nicht länger vorschreiben könne, was er tut, wenn er sich nicht mehr unter seinem Dach befindet, weshalb Borros Männer zurücktraten und Aemond die Abreise ermöglichten. Draußen tobte der Sturm. Obwohl jünger und schneller, verlangsamte das Unwetter die Geschwindigkeit von Arrax und Vaghar konnte ihn einholen. Der Kampf zwischen beiden Drachen hielt nicht lange an. Vhagar war fünfmal größer und hatte somit den Vorteil. Arrax stürzte gebrochen ins Meer. Sein und Kopf und Hals wurden drei Tage später an die Küste gespült, gemeinsam mit dem Leichnam von Prinz Lucerys Velaryon. Blut und Käse Rhaenyra brach zusammen, als sie von Lucerys' Tod erfuhr. Prinz Daemon auf Harrenhal schickte seiner Frau einen Raben und versprach, dass sein Tod gerächt würde. Daemon Targaryen hatte Freunde in den niederen Ständen von Königsmund und am Hof, auch Anhänger unter den Goldröcken. Einer seiner Freunde warb um die Hilfe eines ehemaligen Wachmannes der Stadtwache, der Geschichte bekannt als Blut, und einem Rattenfänger aus dem Roten Bergfried, der Geschichte nur bekannt als Käse. Käse schleuste Blut in den Roten Bergfried, benutzte geheime Tunnel und versteckte Türen, um in den Turm der Hand zu gelangen. Blut tötete die Zoffe von Königin Alicent, während sie von Käse knebelt und fesselt wurde. Dann erwarteten sie Königin Helaena, die ihre Mutter jeden Abend mit ihren drei Kindern besuchte. Als Helaena und ihre Kinder eintraten, verriegelte Blut die Tür und tötete die Wachen, die Helaena begleiteten. Käse bemächtigte sich Maelor. Sie bezeichneten sich selbst als Schuldeneintreiber und stellten Helaena vor die Wahl, welcher ihrer beiden Söhne sterben sollte. Haelena bot sich stattdessen selbst an, doch sie lehnten ab und erklärten, wenn sie keine Entscheidung trifft, würde Blut ihre Tochter vergewaltigen. Am Ende, entschied sich Helaena widerstrebend für Maelor, doch Blut tat das Gegenteil und tötete den sechsjährigen Prinz Jaehaerys. Gemäß ihrer Abmachung, wurde niemanden sonst etwas angetan, doch flohen sie mit dem Kopf von Jaehaerys. Nach diesem Ereignis, verfiel Helaena langsam dem Wahnsinn, blieb in ihrem Gemächern und konnte ihren Sohn Maelor nicht mehr ansehen, da sie glaubte, sie habe ihn zum Tode verurteilt. Königinwitwe Alicent übernahm die Fürsorge für die übrigen zwei Kinder. Schlacht von Krähenruh :Hauptartikel: Schlacht an der Brennenden Mühle, Plünderung von Dämmertal, Schlacht von Krähenruh Nachdem Fall von Harrenhal, erlitt Aegon II. weitere Niederlagen an der Brennenden Mühle und Steinheck, wodurch der junge Könige seine prekäre Situation realisierte. Raben kehrten aus der Weite zurück, wo das Haus Hohenturm von Altsass und der Arbor fest hinter Aegon standen, Lord Owen Costayn der Drei Türme, Lord Mullendor von Hohenau, Lord Alan Tarly von Hornberg, Lord Thaddeus Esch von Goldhain und Lord Grimm von Grimmwald standen jedoch zu Rhaenyra, sowie das Tal, Weißwasserhafen, Winterfell, die Schwarzhains und weitere Flusslords, die bei Harrenhal versammelt wurden. Dies, und die Schließung der Gurgel, machten Aegon wütend auf seine Hand, Otto Hohenturm. Ser Otto glaubte, dass Daemon, als Rhaenyras größter Unterstützer und Gemahl, auch ihre größte Schwäche war. Er streckte die Hand einem einstigen Feind aus, dem Königreich der Drei Töchter jenseits der Meerenge, in der Hoffnung. es gegen die Seeschlange, Corlys Velaryon, zu benutzen. Allerdings war die Geduld von Aegon II. am Ende und so entfernte er Otto als Hand. Ser Kriston Kraut nahmen seinen Posten ein und veranlasste die notwendigen Schritte. Larys Kraft hatte eine Liste derjenigen erstellt, die auf Drachenstein versammelt waren, um der Körnung von Rhaenyras beizuwohnen. Die Lords lebten auf Inseln und waren somit unerreichbar, doch die vom Festland nicht. Dämmertal fiel schnell und Lord Finsterlyn wurde enthauptet. Danach richtete Ser Kriston seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Krähenruh. Lord Steinhof schloss die Tore und trotzte den Angreifern, doch konnte er das gemeine Volk nicht beschützen. Seine Vorräte schwanden schnell und er sandte einen Raben nach Drachenstein, mit der Bitte um Hilfe. Die Hilfe, die sie erreichte, war Prinzessin Rhaenys auf ihrem Drachen Meleys. Unbemerkt von den Schwarzen, hatte Ser Kriston die Ankunft eines Drachen erwartet und war darauf vorbereitet. Seine Männer griffen den Drachen mit Skorpionen, Langbögen und Armbrüsten an, was Meleys nur erzürnen sollte. Als nächstes, erschienen Sonnfeuer und Vhagar. Meleys konnte gegen Vhagar und Sonnfeuer alleine nicht bestehen. Die Drachen kämpften Tausende von Metern über dem Boden. Meleys' Zähne bohrten sich in Sonnfeuers Hals und Vhagar fuhr auf sie hinab, weshalb alle drei Drachen auf die Erde stürzten. Als der Rauch verzogen war, stand nur noch Vhagar. Einer von Sonnfeuers Flügeln war halb von seinem Körper getrennt, während sein Reiter, König Aegon II., mehrere Knochenbrüche und schwere Verbrennungen erlitt. Der vollständig verbrannte Körper von Prinzessin Rhaenys wurde neben dem von Meleys gefunden. Nach der Schlacht wurde Krähenruh von Prinz Aemond und Ser Kriston eingenommen und ihre Garnison dem Schwert übergeben. Der Kopf von Meleys wurde zurück nach Königsmund gebracht, der für Entsetzen unter dem gemeinen Volk sorgte, sodass Tausenden aus der Stadt flohen, bis die Königinwitwe Alicent die Tore schließen ließ. König Aegon II. kehrte nach Königsmund zurück, wo Maester versuchten, seine Wunden zu heilen. Er war schwer verletzt und schlief neun von zehn Stunden unter dem Einfluss von Mohnblumensaft. Sonnfeuer war zu groß, um bewegt zu werden und konnte aufgrund seiner eigenen Wunden nicht fliegen. Dadurch blieb der Drache bei Krähenruh, wo die Wachen ihn beschützten und fütterten. Da Aegon aus gesundheitlichen Gründen regierungsunfähig war, nahm Prinz Aemond den Titel als Beschützers des Reiches an. Die Drachensamen Als Lord Corlys Velaryon von dem Tod seiner Gemahlin Rhaenys erfuhr, drohte er Rhaenyras damit, die Seiten zu wechseln bis er von Prinz Jacaerys zur Hand der Königin ernannt wurde. Gemeinsam planten Großvater und Enkel einen Angriff auf Königsmund und schickten Prinz Joffrey, Lady Rhaena und drei Dracheneier auf dem Drachen Traxes zum Tal von Arryn. Prinz Aegon der Jüngere und Prinz Viserys sollten auf einem Schiff nach Pentos reisen, um gemeinsam mit dem Prinzen von Pentos, einem von Daemons Freunden, ausgebildet zu werden, solange bis Rhaenyras den Thron gesichert habe. Nur Vhagar stand zur Verteidigung von Königmund bereit, Traumfeuer war zwar ebenfalls dort, doch war sein Reiter kampfunfähig, deshalb wollte Jacaerys die Hauptstadt mit so vielen Drachen wie möglich angreifen. Es gab sechs reiterlose Drachen auf Drachenstein, weshalb Jacaerys die Drachensamen zu sich rief und jedem den Ritterschlag und Reichtum versprach, der einen Drachen zähmen könne. Viele Männer versuchten es, sogar einige Frauen. Sechzehn Männer starben, unter ihnen Lord Kommandant Steffon Finsterlyn, außerdem wurden achtundvierzig Personen verbrannt oder verstümmelt. Vier Personen gelang es schließlich: Vermithor wurde von Hugo Hammer beansprucht, Silberschwinge von Ulf dem Weißen, Seerauch von by Addam von von Hull und Schafsdieb von einem Mädchen namens Nessel. Lord Corlys bat Rhaenyra darum, die Bastarde Addam und seinem Bruder Alyn zu legitimieren, womit sie wahre Velaryons wurden und ernannte Addam zum Erben von Driftmark. Seeschlacht in der Gurgel :Hauptartikel: Seeschlacht in der Gurgel In der Zwischenzeit, segelten neunzig Kriegsschiffe von den Trittsteinen und überfielen die Gay Abandon, die Prinz Aegon den Jüngeren und Prinz Viserys transportierte. Ihre Begleitschiffe wurden versenkt oder geentert und Prinz Aegon gelang die Flucht, indem er sich an dem Hals seines Drachen Sturmwolke festhielt. Auf der Flucht wurde Sturmwolke schrecklich verwundet. Prinz Viserys, der nur ein Drachenei besaß, hatte keine solche Möglichkeit und wurde von Admiral Sharako Lohar aus Lys gefangengenommen. Durch die Ankunft von Prinz Aegon und Sturmwolke auf Drachenstein wurde die Geschichte bekannt und Prinz Jacaerys bestieg Vermax und flog zu den lysenischen Galeeren, schnell gefolgt von den vier Drachensamen. Die Kriegsschiffe versuchten zu fliehen und alles schien bereits für die Lyseni verloren, wäre Vermax nicht zu niedrig geflogen und ins Meer gestürzt. Jacaerys gelang es rechtzeitig abzuspringen und im Wasser an einem Wrackteil festzuhalten, ehe er von Geschoßen durchbohrt wurde. Der Prinz versank im Meer. Die lysenischen Flotte, die ursprünglich aus neunzig Schiffen bestand, segelte mit nur achtundzwanzig Schiffen heimwärts. Sie passierten Drachenstein, doch glaubten sie, die Insel sei zu stark für einen Überfall. Stattdessen plünderten sie Gewürzstadt und massakrierten Männer, Frauen und Kinder. High Tide enthielt alle Schätze der Seeschlange, wurde vom Feuer verschlungen und ein Drittel seiner Flotte war zerstört. Schlacht am Honigwein :Hauptartikel: Schlacht am Honigwein Hauptunterstützer von Aegon II. Targaryen war das Haus Hohenturm, die Familie seiner Mutter. Die Grünen waren davon ausgegangen, dass alle wohlhabenden Herren der Weite auf ihrer Seite stehen würden. Stattdessen erklärten sich eine Vielzahl von großen Lords der nördlichen und östlichen Weite für Rhaenyra. Sogar einige bedeutende Vasallen der Hohenturms bekannten sich zu Rhaenyra, wie das Haus Costayn und Biengraben. Auch das Haus Tyrell stellte sich nicht wie erwartet auf die Seite der Grünen. Die Weite war fast gleichmäßig in zwei Fraktionen gespalten und die Tyrells nicht erkennen, wer gewinnen würde, also wählten sie keine von beiden. Darüber hinaus, war der gegenwärtige Lord von Rosengarten ein Kind, weshalb seine Mutter die Regentschaft ausübte und es nicht wagte, sich für eine Seite zu entscheiden. Rosengarten erklärte sich damit für Neutral und seine beachtlichen Armee stand niemand zur Verfügung. Statt also schnellstmöglich mit der Armee der Weite vom Süden in den Norden zu marschieren, um sich dort den Armeen der Grünen anzuschließen und die Schwarzen zu überwältige, waren die Hohenturms und ihre Verbündete damit beschäftigt, sich langsam einen Weg durch die Weite zu kämpfen. Vierzehn Tage nach der Seeschlacht in der Gurgel, fand sich Lord Ormund Hohenturm zwischen zwei Armeen eingekesselt: Lord Thaddeus Esch und Tom Blumen auf Goldhain und Bitterbrück, rückten gegen ihn aus dem Nordosten vor, während Ser Alan Biengraben, Lord Alan Tarly und Lord Owen Costayn den Rückweg nach Altsass abschnitten. Sie schlossen ihn ein, als Prinz Daeron mit seinem Drachen auf dem Schlachtfeld eintraf. Tom Blumen starb, Lord Esch floh, Alan wurde ergriffen und Lord Costayn lag im Sterben. In Folge des unerwarteten Sieges wurde Prinz Daeron von Lord Hohenturm zum Ritter geschlagen und Daeron der Wagemutige genannt. Fall von Königsmund :Hauptartikel: Fall von Königsmund Jetzt wendete sich das Blatt für die Schwarzen. Der Tod von Jacaerys schien Rhaenyra neue Stärke zu geben. Voller Wut und Hass, beschloss sie ihre Drachen einzusetzen. In der Zwischenzeit konnte Krähenruh von Lord Walys Muton zurückerobert werden und er versuchte Sonnfeuer zu töten, der dort noch verwundet niederlag. Der Drache schlug jedoch zurück und verbrannte die Männer, bevor die anderen flohen. Unter den Toten war auch Lord Muton. Als die Überlebenden auf das Feld zurückkehrten, waren die Leichen noch da, aber Sonnfeuer war verschwunden. Es gibt keine Spuren, die daraufhin deuten, dass Sonnfeuer trotz seiner Wunden geflogen war. In den vereinten Streitkräften des Nordens, sah Ser Kriston eine ernsthafte Gefahr, sollten sich diese mit Prinz Daemons Truppen bei Harrenhal verbinden. Dessen Streitmacht wuchs weiter und Prinz Aemond hielt ihn für die wahre Bedrohung, nicht Rhaenyra. Aemond und Ser Kriston zogen aus Königsmund mit einer Armee von viertausend Mann und dem Drachen Vhagar aus. Daemon wusste um ihre Pläne, noch bevor Aemond die Hauptstadt verlassen hatte. Er eilte auf Caraxes nach Süden und hielt sich weit von Kristons Marschroute entfernt. In Erwartung dort Daemon vorzufinden, war Harrenhal nach ihrem neunzehntätigen Marsch verlassen und sie glaubten sich als Sieger. Die Wahrheit war jedoch eine andere. Ohne Vhagar in Königsmund, war dort nur Traumfeuer geblieben, dessen Reiterin Helaena fluguntauglich war. Daemon und Caraxes waren nicht geflohen, sondern schlossen sich Rhaenyra und Syrax über Königdmund an, was das gemeine Volk unter ihnen in Schrecken versetzte. Die Schiffe von Corlys Velaryon segelten in die Schwarzwasserbucht und die einzige, die bereit war die Stadt zu verteidigen, war die Königinwitwe Alicent. Großmaester Orwyle versuchte noch, Raben mit der Bitte um Hilfe auszusenden, doch wurde er inhaftiert, ehe eine Botschaft die Hauptstadt verließ. Die Boten wurden an den Stadttoren festgenommen und die sieben Hauptmänner der Tore entweder aufgegriffen oder getötet. Dies wurde von den Goldröcken durchgeführt, die weiterhin loyal zu Prinz Daemon standen. Die Stadttore wurden für die Männer geöffnet, die mit der Velaryon-Flotte eintrafen. Königsmund war in weniger als einem Tag gefallen. All diejenigen des Grünen Rates, die sich beim Angriff in Königsmund befanden wurden festgenommen, abgesehen von Lord Larys Kraft, der verschwunden war und mit ihm, König Aegon II., Prinzessin Jaehaera, Prinz Maelor und Ser Willis Grimm und Rickard Thorn von der Königsgarde. Die anderen Mitglieder des Grünen Rates ergaben sich und Rhaenyra nahm den Platz auf dem Eisernen Thron ein. Königinwitwe Alicent wurde verschont, aber ihr Vater, Ser Otto, wurde enthauptet, ebenso Jasper Wyld. Ser Tyland Lennister wurde den Folterknechten übergeben, in der Hoffnung etwas Gold wiederzuerlangen, das er versteckt hatte. Rhaenyras Rückkehr nach Königsmund wurde anfangs bejubelt und gefeiert, doch die Zahl der aufgespießten Köpfe und die Erhöhung der Steuern machten sie beim gemeinen Volk unbeliebt, das sie "King Maegor with teats" nannte. Trotzdem wurden die Prinzen Gottfrid und Aegon der Jüngere nach Königsmund gerufen. Schlacht am Seeufer :Hauptartikel: Schlacht am Seeufer Als die Nachricht von dem Fall der Hauptstadt Prinz Aemonnd erreichte, setzte er die Kämpfe in den Flusslanden fort. Eine Streitmacht der Lennisters hatte sich in Bewegung gesetzt, angeführt vom alten Lord Leffert. Am westlichen Ufer von Götterauge, trafen sie auf Lord Roderick Staublin mit seinen Winterwölfen, der sich bereits mit den Truppen von Lord Forst Frey und Roter Robb Strom vereint hatte. Ihm Süden wurde er von Langblatt dem Löwentötet und den Lords Biggelstein, Kammer und Perryn blockiert. Die Lords Garibald Grau, Jon Karlten und Benjicot Schwarzhain, sowie andere Flussmänner schlossen sich den Nordmännern am folgenden Tag an, während die Raben von Lord Leffert allesamt abgeschossen wurden. Am Tag danach, begann die Schlacht, von der gesagt wurde, es sei die blutigste Landschlacht des Tanzes gewesen. Hunderte starben an diesem Tag in der Schlacht am Seeufer, die auch Fütterung der Fisch genannt wurde. Prinz Aemond und Ser Kriston Kraut konnten sich bei Harrenhal nicht länger auf eine gemeinsamem Vorgehensweise einigen. Ihre Vorräte gingen zur Neige. Kriston wollte in den Süden zurückkehren, um sich den Kräften von Lord Hohenturm und Prinz Daeron anzuschließen, während Aemond, wutentbrannt wegen des Verlustes von Königsmund und der Niederlage am Seeufer, die Hauptstadt angreifen wollte. So trennten sich ihre Wege, Kriston marschierte mit der Armee in den Süden und Aemond blieb, um die Flusslande zu verwüsten, in Erwartung des Tages, an dem Rhaenyra versuchen würde, ihn mit ein oder zwei Drachen Einhalt zu gebieten, damit Vhagar sie vernichten konnte. Der Rote Krake Lord Biengraben war zu Kriegsbeginn getötet worden, weshalb Ser Tyland Lennister zum Meister der Münze aufstieg und den Platz von Biengraben einnahm. Dadurch war das Amt des Meisters der Schiffe vakant. Der Grüne Rat nahm an, dass sich ihnen Dalton Graufreud anschließen würde, wenn sie ihm diesen Sitz im Rat anbieten. Ironischerweise, hatte Aegon II. seine Herrschaftsanspruch anfangs für unangreifbar gehalten, da er die drei größten und wohlhabendsten Städte des Reiches kontrollierte, Königsmund, Altsass und Lennishort, sowie den königlichen Schatz von Viserys I. Tragaryen. Der Schwarze Rat von Rhaenyra bot Lord Dalton einiges mehr, und so, schloss sich das Haus Graufreud Rhaenyra an. Wenig wäre gewonnen, Westeros zu umsegeln, um die Unterstützer von Rhaenyras im Tal und im Norden anzugreifen, doch der Reichtum von Altsass und Lennishort, denen sich Aegon II. selbst gerühmt hatte, waren näher und ein viel verlockenderes Ziel. Da die Lennister-Armee am Seeufer vernichtet war und die Armee der Grünen in die Weite marschierte, östlich von Stolperstadt, besaß die Küste keine nennenswerte Verteidigung. Zwei Jahre lang überfielen Dalton und seinen Eisenmänner die Küste der Westlande und der Weite. Die Graufreuds nahmen Kayss und die Schöne Insel ein, und obwohl die Eisenmänner nicht mit Gewalt in Casterlystein eindringen konnten, plünderten sie Lennishort. Schlachtertanz :Hauptartikel:Schlachtertanz Aemond brannte Darry, Eggingen , Herrenmühle, Schwarzlunk, Buckler, Lehmgrube, Schweynsfurt und Spinnenwald nieder. Ser Kriston, der in den Süden zog, fand dort nur den Tod vor: Wälder, Dörfer, Pferde, Männer. Seine Kundschafter berichteten von Szenen, wonach gepanzerte Leichname unter Bäumen saßen und dort verrotteten, als Verhöhnung der Gefallenen. Vier Tage außerhalb von Harrenhal, verlor Kriston bei jedem erneuten Angriff Soldaten. Durch den Anblick so vieler "Corpse Feasts" gewöhnten sich Criston und seine Männer daran. Bei Crossed Elms allerdings, waren es keine echten Leichen und Kristons Truppen wurden beim vorbeiritt angegriffen. Auf seiner Flucht, fiel Kriston den Lords vom Trident in die Hände, die von Roderick Staublin angeführt wurden. Kriston forderte die Anführer der Schwarzen zum Zweikampf, doch lehnten diese ab. Die Schlacht war eine entscheidende im Drachentanz und als Kriston starb, lösten sich seine verbliebenen Männer auf, rannten weg und wurden zu Hunderten auf der Flucht getötet. Das Massaker wurde als Schlachtertanz bekannt und markiert den Höhepunkt von Rhaenyras Kriegsglück. Aus Angst vor Vhagar, hatte Lord Manfryd Muton inzwischen Daemon und Nessel eingeladen, Jungfernteich als Stützpunkt zu nutzen. Aemond terrorisierte weiterhin die Flusslande und erschien bei Stonyhead, den Mondbergen, Sweetwillow, Sturmtanz und vielen weiteren. Jeden Tag stiegen Caraxes und Schafsdieb von Jungfernteich auf und jeden Tag kehrten sie zurück, ohne Vhagar gefunden zu haben. Bald erreichten Neuigkeiten über die Kinder von Aegon II. den Hof in Königsmund. Während seine Tochter Jaehaera unbeschadet Sturmkap erreichte, war sein letzter Sohn Maelor bei Bitterbrück durch eine Menge entdeckt und aufgehalten worden, die Rhaenyras unterstützte. Die Männer und Frauen forderten lauthals den dreijährigen Jungen für sich, sowie die damit verbundene Belohnung, jeder zerrte an dem kleinem Maelor bis dieser in Stücke gerissen war. Als die Hohenturm-Armee einige Zeit später einen Weg über Rosenstraße nach Bitterbrück gebahnt hatte, machte sie die Burg als Vergeltung dem Erdboden gleich. Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt : Hauptartikel: Erste Schlacht bei Stolperstadt Aemond blieb eine Bedrohung für die Flusslande und griff immer wieder unerwartet an. Doch die wirkliche Gefahr war Prinz Daeron und die gewaltige Armee von Lord Ormund Hohenturm. Sie bewegte sich langsam auf Königsmund zu und schlug Rhaenyras Loyalisten nieder, wo immer sie ihnen begegnete oder die einfach vor Tessarion flohen. Um Aemond und Vhagar zu besiegen, waren Daemon und Caraxes in die Flusslande gekommen, gemeinsam mit dem Mädchen Nessel und ihrem Drachen Schafsdieb. Um Daeron und Tessarion zu besiegen, flogen Ulf der Weiße und Hugo hammer nach Stolperstadt. Rhaenyras Kräfte bei Stolperstadt waren denen der Hohenturm-Armee zahlmäßig weit unterlegen. Menschen, die vor der den Grünen in die Stadt flohen, waren in Wirklichkeit ein Teil dieser Streitmacht und infiltrierten die Reihen der Verteidiger. Außerdem wechselten Ser Ulf der Weiße und Ser Hugo Hammer die Seiten, beide seitdem als die Zwei Verräter bekannt. Obwohl Lord Ormund und sein Vetter Ser Bryndon in der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt starben, getötet durch Roddy die Ruine, der dabei selbst tödlich verwundet wurde, konnte die Hohenturm-Armee den Sieg davon tragen, als sich Vermithor und Silberschwinge im Himmel Tessarion anschlossen und ihr Feuer unerwartet gegen die Verteidiger richteten. Es folge eine grausame Plünderung. Als Königin Rhaenyra von diesem Verrat erfuhr, befahl sie die Stadttore zu schließen und zu verbarrikadieren. Der Verrat bei Stolperstadt ließ den Schwarzen Rat an der Loyalität der anderen Drachensamen zweifeln, Addam Velaryon und Nessel. Die meisten des Schwarzen Rates forderten Rhaenyra auf, beide zu inhaftieren, nur Lord Corlys Velaryon trat als ihr Verteidiger auf und erklärte, dass Addam und sein Bruder Alyn wahre Velaryons seien. Sein Protest, obwohl leidenschaftlich vorgetragen, blieb vergebens. Rhaenyra, die bereits misstrauisch war, ordnete die Festnahme von Nessel bei Jungfernteich an, sowie Addam, der gegenwärtig die Drachen in der Drachengrube bewachte. Ser Luthor Largent sollte Addam in Gewahrsam nehmen, doch bei seiner Ankunft auf Rhaenys' Hügel, sah er wie Seerauch in den Himmel aufstieg, mit Addam auf seinem Rücken. Stattdessen wurde Corlys von Luthor festgenommen, da der alte Mann nicht leugnete, bei der Flucht behilflich gewesen zu sein. Langsam, breiteten sich wieder Unruhen in Königsmund aus. In Stolperstadt herrschte inzwischen das Chaos. Die Armee von Lord Hohenturm blieb dort. Ormunds Söhne waren zu jung und weilten in Altsass. Prinz Daeron, obwohl bereits ein Ritter, war doch noch ein Junge, der Befehle befolgte. Ser Hobert, ein anderer Hohenturm-Vetter, versuchte das Kommando zu übernehmen. Prinz Daeron befahl ihm, die maßlose Plünderung aufzuhalten, doch Hobert erwies sich als unfähig. Ser Ulf und Hugh waren noch schlimmer. Ser Ulf trank viel, verfütterte Frauen an seinen Drachen und wurde zornig, als er zum Lord von Bitterbrück ernannt wurde, da er von Rosengarten träumte. Ser Hogp war noch respektloser und träumte von einer Krone für sich selbst. Die Hohenturm-Armee konnte sich zu keinem weiteren Vorgehen durchringen und so wurde die Streitmacht durch Desertionen jeden Tag kleiner. Drachentanz auf Drachenstein Etwa zurzeit der Ersten Schlacht bei Stolperstadt, machte die Handelskogge Nessaria für Reparaturen und Verpflegung bei Drachenstein halt, nachdem sie ein Sturm vom Kurs abgebracht hatte. Sie passierte den Drachenberg, ehe sie den Hafen von Drachenstein erreichte, wo zwei kämpfende Drachen gesehen wurden. Angespornt durch die Geschichten dieser Reisenden aus Volantis, brachen die Fischer am nächsten Morgen auf ihren Booten auf, um einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Danach berichteten sie von den zerfetzten und verbrannten Überresten eines toten Drachen. Durch die Farbe der Schuppen und Flügel schlossen sie auf Graugeist, der vollständig auseinandergerissen war. Ser Robert Quinz, der Kastellan von Drachenstein, erklärte den Kannibalen zum Mörder. Erst später im Krieg wurde die Wahrheit offenbart. Fall von Drachenstein : Hauptartikel: Fall von Drachenstein Nachdem es ihm gelungen war, Aegon, Jaehaera und Maelor aus Königsmund zu schmuggeln, schickte Lord Larys einen Ritter der Königsgarde mit Jaehaera nach Sturmkap und einen anderen mit Maelor zu Lord Hohenturm. Larys selbst hatte König Aegon verkleidet und brachte ihn unentdeckt nach Drachenstein. Dort wurde Aegon versteckt gehalten, bis er von Sonnfeuer gefunden wurde. Es war Sonnfeuer, der gegen den Drachen Graugeist gekämpft und diesen getötet hatte, was vom Schiff Nessaria aus gesichtet wurde, nicht der Kannibale. Wiedererstarkt, erhoben sich Reiter und Drache erneut in die Lüfte, während Aegons Getreue genug Männer gesammelt hatten, die aufgrund ihrer Verärgerung bereit waren, Rhaenyra zu verraten. Drachenstein war nicht besonders gut verteidigt und fiel deshalb leicht in Aegons Hand. Dort gab es nur eine Gefahr. Lady Baela, die Tochter von Prinz Daemon, gelang es den Angreifern zu entkommen und ihren Drachen Mondtänzerin zu besteigen. Sie stellten sich dem unvorbereiteten Aegon II. und seinem Drachen Sonnfeuer am Himmel, wo beide Drachen miteinander kämpften. Sonnfeuer blendete Mondtänzerin mit seinem Feuer, aber der jüngere Drache kämpfte weiter. Schließlich stürzten beide Drachen zur Erde. Auf dem Boden war es Sonnfeuer, der den Kampf gewann. König Aegon war vom Rücken seines Drachen gesprungen, ehe er auf dem Boden aufschlug, doch brach er sich dabei beide Beine. Baela war an Mondtänzerin festgeschnallt, wurde verbrannt und verletzt. Sie wurde gefangen genommen und König Aegon der Ältere hielt nun Drachenstein. Schlacht über dem Götterauge : Hauptartikel: Schlacht über dem Götterauge Lord Manfryd Muton befand sich in einer schwierigen Situation, als ihm die Nachricht von Rhaenyra aus Königsmund erreichte, die von Muton verlangte, ihr den Kopf von Nessel zu schicken. Gemäß Rhaenyra, wurde Nessel durch die Zeit mit Prinz Daemon, zu seiner Geliebten und war damit des Hochverrats schuldig. Prinz Daemon sollte hingegen nichts geschehen. Lord Muton hatte somit eine folgenschwere Entscheidung zu treffen, denn Nessel war ein Gast unter seinem Dach und mit ihrer Ermordung würde er das Gastrecht brechen und sich wahrscheinlich dem Zorn von Prinz Daemon gegenübersehen. Wohingegen eine Auflehnung gegen Rhaenyra, ihn möglicherweise selbst zum Verräter gemacht hätte. Maester Norren schlug vor, den Brief vorerst unbeantwortet zu lassen und in der späten Nacht, informierten sie Daemon über Rhaenyras Befehl. Am nächsten Morgen saß Nessel auf ihrem Drachen Schafsdieb, mit Tränen auf den Wangen. Daemon und Nessel sprachen kein Wort des Abschieds, doch als Schafsdieb in den Himmel aufstieg, gab Caraxes einen Schrei von sich. Nessel und ihre Drache verschwanden an diesem Tag und wurden nie wieder gesehen. Prinz Daemon sagte Lord Muton, er solle die Botschaft verbreiten, dass er selbst nach Harrenhal fliegt, damit sich ihm Aemond stellen könne, alleine. Als Daemon fort war, nahm Lord Muton das Banner von Rhaenyras herunter und hisste den goldenen Drachen von König Aegon II. Targaryen. Prinz Daemon eroberte Harrenhal von den wenigen, die dort geblieben waren und wartete dreizehn Tage. Am vierzehnten Tag erschien Vhagar am Himmel, und auf dem Rücken Prinz Aemond mit seiner Mätresse, die schwangere Alys Strom. Als Alys am Boden abgesetzt war, führten Daemon und Aemond ein letztes Gespräch, bevor beide Targaryens auf ihren Drachen in den Himmel aufstiegen. Caraxes stürzte sich auf Vhagar und eröffnete damit den Kampf. Dieser endete, als beide Drachen, ineinander verbissen, in Richtung des Sees stürzten. Gemäß den Erzählungen, war es der Moment, als Prinz Daemon von einem Drachen zum anderen sprang und dabei Dunkle Schwester in der Hand führte. Aemond blickte mit Entsetzen auf, doch war er an seinem Sattel festgebunden und konnte nichts tun, als Daemon ihm seines Helmes entledigte und sein Schwert durch das blinde Auge stieß. Die Drachen stürzten einen Herzschlag später in den See. Caraxes lebte lange genug, um wieder an Land zu kriechen, unterhalb der Mauern von Harrenhal, wo er starb. Vhagar starb im Wasser und wurde einige Jahre später gefunden, als der Tanz vorüber war, mit Aemonds Gebeinen, die in seiner Rüstung noch immer am Sattel befestigt waren und mit Dunkler Schwester in seiner Augenhöhle. Daemons Überreste wurde nie gefunden, was Sänger behaupten ließ, er habe überlebt und seine letzten Tage mit Nessel verbracht. Es war der zweiundzwanzigste Tag des fünften Mondes im Jahr 130 n. A. E. Aufstände in Königsmund : Hauptartikel: Aufstand von Königsmund (130), Erstürmung der Drachengrube = Siehe auch = Verweise * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Dance of the Dragons im Wiki of Ice and Fire. * The Anarchy, Wikipedia Navigation en:Dance of the Dragons ru:Танец драконов (война) Kategorie:Tanz der Drachen Kategorie:Geschichte Kategorie:Kriege